Scouts Honor and a Powerful Warrior
Suppressing a violent yawn, Eleonore walked among thousands of other people as she headed out of the airport, her eyes drowsy from the long flight and her shoulders hurting from the horrible seating that she had been subjugated to spend the majority of 12 hours in. Clutching her baggage in one hand while trying desperately to get a sense of where she should be heading next, Eleonore’s annoyance only grew in size when she felt her phone vibrate inside her jacket. Rummaging through what seemed to be a bottomless pit of cloth she finally got a hold on her phone, fishing it out to flick the offending piece of communication open and internally spit out a curse when she saw the name on the vibrating—infernal—device’s screen, the same name that was registered as having called her nine times previously within the last five hours. Mom “Urgh, might as well just get this over with,” the blonde Quincy grumbled before pressing on the ‘''accept call''’, “Hey mom, it’s Eleonore. Ye—yes, I just landed and no, I didn’t forget to mark my things before boarding, I have them in my hand right now. Yes, I just need to get to the hotel and—yes, I’ll call you after I’ve gotten some sleep. Okay then, ye—yes, mom! I'' will call ''you, not the other way around. Yes, yes, all right then. I love you, bye now!” Shutting down the phone as soon as she had ended the call, Eleonore threw it back into her pocket before rubbing her temples with the tips of her fingers. She needed to find a taxi, get that taxi to the hotel she had booked and then have something—anything!—to sleep in for the next few hours, orders from the top be damned! There was no way that she would be walking around in Tokyo with little to no sleep while scouting for potential new members to Stunde. Finally managing to find a free taxi amongst the horde of travelers, Eleonore got her destination explained through copious amounts of arm motions, slow sentences in English and more patience than she had ever had to possess, before lightly dozing off the entire ride into town. Once she had checked in at the hotel and finally—''finally''!—unlocked the door into her room, Eleonore landed directly on the large, comfy bed before releasing the death grip she had been tormenting her baggage with, and promptly setting off towards dreamland. Like Hell she was doing anything until she had been given at least a few hours of sleep. "This is exactly what I needed!" Bang roared. His silver weapon, an antique rapier, glowed brilliantly in the moon's radiance but contrasted the darkened beast rampaging through a nearby park. A monster more than thrice his size, possessing a demonic mask with a distinct tribal mark. Glowing eyes of emptiness that pierced the night. Despite the unnatural appearance, the body resembled a gorilla whose gigantic fist plowed against the earth. Smashing trees and tossing trunks across the empty park. But Bang was unfazed by the angered monster. "Hm. I wonder what happened to you. Found your wife sleeping with another man?" Bang smirked at the beast who swung his massive fist downwards, summoning an erupting cloud of dust. A flicker of green light. The dust cloud cleared and revealed the hollow's fist deep within the earth. Yet the swordsman levitated above it; standing on the blowing wind. "Or perhaps you lost something of value?" Bang teased. The hollow grabbed at Bang, who vanished and reappeared besides the beast. "Emotions. Emotions and more emotions. This is why I abandoned them." Bang spoke dryly. But those words...they felt forced. "Why give someone the power to hurt you For what? A few minutes of happiness? Ha! Regardless. Allow me to end your suffering." "En Garde." Bang's spiritual pressure spiked as excitement filled his veins. Soon, his upper torso was engulfed in white energy which took the form of a loose jacket. And his face developed a mask reminiscent to the one he wore during matches. He evaded a punch by leaping upwards and then launched himself towards the hollow, pushing against the solid air for momentum. Flickers of green sparked across the field. Lighting up the night before dying seconds later. He ducked beneath a haymaker and darted forward, slashing the hollows neck in the process. A slight cut, sending blood sprawling across the grass and staining a nearby Marigold field. Beautiful orange flowers brought from across the pacific, probably planted by school children. Bang moved elegantly, dancing around the demon's strikes while inflicting light wounds to its body. But each wound appeared deeper. The hollow tried to catch Bang in its grasp but the swordsman shifted around the oncoming palms. A beast trying to catch a white fly. The hollow bellowed in pain while chasing after the porcelain swordsman who dodged another fist by leaping onto a nearby lake; where he stood atop the surface with his sword pointing forwards. It leapt towards Bang hungrily but sunk into the bottom of the lake after he took a few steps back. Bang tried to refrain from laughing but chuckled as it foolishly attempted to crawl it's way out of the deep lake. The beast shot a hand out of water but Bang flickered passed it. Removing three fingers in the process and dying the lake red. Eventually it crawled from the bottom and onto the wet grass. Roaring angrily towards the swordsman standing before it. ---- Eleonore was running and she hated running. Only fifteen minutes earlier she had been enjoying a late, though quite good, cup of coffee at the nearest diner and munching on a bagel as she mulled over a map of the districts she was supposed to search for any signs of suspicious activity—in other words, Quincies. Then, quite literally out of absolutely nowhere, a spiritual pressure much like that of a Hollow’s had appeared not far from where she was getting an energizing boost. Now, usually, she would leave the simple matter of a Hollow to the city’s resident shinigami, but there was just one teeny tiny problem here. Usually when another spiritual pressure appeared not long after the first, and said second pressure distinctively felt human more than anything, Eleonore was obliged to worry quite a bit actually. This was now the reason as to why she was currently running at full speed, barely keeping from using Hirenkyaku because of the simple reason that some people were still inhabiting the streets she was currently occupying. “I am going to murder whoever this is!” Eleonore growled as she turning sharply to the left, arriving at the entrance to what appeared to be a rather large park, and stopping abruptly right in front of the entrance itself. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary to anyone passing by the entrance, though the wind was starting to pick up a little and the atmosphere was beginning to feel a little heavy, almost as if a downpour was just waiting to happen. But to one trained in seeing the supernatural, Eleonore could feel the malicious signature of a Hollow just waiting to sink its teeth into something, as well as the signature of a human—only that something seemed… wrong with this particular human. The calm that seemed to blanket the entire city was abruptly ended, however, as inside the park a series of loud noises and clanks sounded, almost as if whoever it was fighting the Hollow in there was using a sword of all things. The only problem was that there was no shinigami anywhere near this place. “Fuck me, there’s a gods be damned kid in there!” Eleonore groaned when the sound of a young man’s voice reached her ears, immediately kicking off and sprinting in between the trees and bushes, jumping over a sandbox with the odd discarded or forgotten toy lying about, before she finally burst into a clearing to see her adversaries. She stared. And stared. And then stared some more before beginning to blink rapidly. “What in the name of God Almighty are you doing?!” she screeched at the boy who was flowing through the air, her jaw hanging on the hinges as she shifted between glaring at the brat who was attempting to play hero and at the almost gorilla-like Hollow roaring and crying out in rage. "Huh?" Her emergence interrupted the masked warrior floating above the ground. And he hated interruptions. A loud fan during a Fencing match or someone rudely yanking a headphone from his ears-each warranted a sword going through their heart. But Bang took a deep breath when he noticed the blondie and decided to forgive her rudeness. "Hey girly," Bang barked. "It'd be best if you left. I don't know if you can see that thing over there but...it's not here to play on the merry-go-round." The hollow had recovered and began its onslaught of vengeance fueled strikes. Its fist flew wildly with enough force to send clouds of dust erupting forward. It walked with steps that shook the earth and a emitted a roar which rumbled throughout the night. Its intent to kill had magnified exponentially; enough that the sky appeared darker than before. However, behind the darkened mask of Bang's transformation, he possessed a calm visage. Eyes behind his lower lids and black-rimmed glasses followed each attack. Flickering lights. Sparks of green spreading across the grass like wildfire and vanishing as quickly. Bang evaded the movements by stepping to each flank. He ducked, leapt upwards and even twirled around an oncoming fist. "When against a bestial opponent without measure and tempo, who throws many blows at you with great impetus, there are two things that you can do: first, adopting the play of mezzo tempo, as I teach you in its place, you will strike him during his throwing of a thrust or a cut, in his sword-hand or arm; alternately allow him to go into empty space, evading somewhat backwards with your body, then immediately give him a thrust in the face or chest" Blood splurged upwards before raining against the cold earth. Acidic. Soon the crimson liquid evaporated into thin air before disappearing. The tip of his silver rapier had pierced the tribal mask as Bang stood in proper stance. Front foot pointing towards his opponent and hind leg kept perpendicular. Arm stretched slightly in front of him with his body sideways yet spine straight. "Touch'e." The hollow fell lifeless to the ground with a gigantic hole on the back of its head. Bang's white jacket and mask vanished, revealing a young man, freshly twenty, with darkened skin and tired eyes; a blonde Mohawk with shaved hair on both sides. Green energy engulfed his sword and flickered into nothingness, leaving an epee in his grasp. He ignored the dissolving hollow and started walking off. As Eleonore shifted between staring at the spot where the Hollow's corpse was disappearing and at the back of the blonde man, her mind in total chaos as she ran through procedures, methods, literally all the training she had received while training under Stunde's instructors. It went against Stunde's doctrines to destroy a Hollow as it upset the balance, and while Eleonore hadn't been the one to extinguish the wretched being she was still responsible. This has been her area of surveillance and that damn brat had just screwed up all of her plans, bigtime. Eyes narrowing in a mixture of anger and numbness, Eleonore drew a small, silver tube from inside her sleeve, spinning it in her hand a few times to size up the distance between her and her target at hand before throwing with deadly precision. The small weapon darted through the air with no sound before embedding itself in the boy's jacket and pinning him to the tree he had been passing by. "You.. little... bastard!" Eleonore snarled as she stalked towards the tree and the stunned boy, "You could have been killed! Just what the Hell do you think you're doing?" Finally reaching the brat, Eleonore grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked his face down to hers, eyes blazing with barely held back anger, "You better give me a damn good reason not to hand your ass over to the higher ups!" "What the?!" Bang was shocked completely. One minute he was contemplating dinner and the next, a blonde monster randomly appeared and pinned him to a tree; spurting a bunch of German nonsense. "A Fullbring?" Bang pondered. He attempted to break free from the tree but found the task impossible with his human limitations. Never before had he encountered one who utilized such weird items for manifestation. "She's definitely human...but her Reiatsu is different from mine." His thoughts overwhelmed her words as he attempted to analyze the situation. "Whatever she is, this'll be more fun than mister grumpy over there." Bang's eyes opened widely at the blonde woman as she approached. Where he once was the predator who watched his prey, he felt the roles reverse when she violated his personal space. A cute piece of art, Bang could feel the trembling in his bones. He refrained from speaking in case his voice wavered and the inability to form coherent sentences returned. A slight blush overwhelmed his darkened cheeks when she grabbed his jacket. He took deep breaths. Her words vanished beneath the violent thumping of his heart. "S-she's so close...Why is she so close?!" He thought. "Her skin is perfect. Those eyes. Oh my god this can't be happening. What is she saying? Why is she speaking German!? Why does she sound so angry? Well it is German. Oh god...I can't take this." Green energy pulsates from his feet. "I have to get her away from me. Or else I'm going to faint!" The earth beneath Eleonore increased in elasticity before snapping back into its solid state. Resulting in the ground transforming into a trampoline beneath her in order to literally bounce her away. Meanwhile, the Fullbringer tapped the tree which sent it flying off its roots in an attempt to free himself. "L-L-Listen Blondie, I-I don't know what the hell you're saying but if it's a fight you want," Bang responded in english. His epee transformed into an antique rapier after being enveloped in green energy. "It's a fight you'll get!" Bang's voice cracked. Letting out a vile curse when she was bounced away by the flash of green light the boy had emitted into the ground, she rolled along the ground when she finally connected with it once more. Eleonore let her reiatsu ''flare about her in a violent display of aggravation, her teeth grinding as sharp eyes identified several unprotected weaknesses in the boy's stance. This boy was starting to really get on her nerves, and now—just to top it off—her jacket was ruined with dirt practically ''everywhere. He was so dead. “Oh, you’ve done it now, asshole!” she snarled as she flipped back a few strands of hair, standing up straight before once more drawing out one of her specialized Seele Schneider-holsters. Activating the small weapon, a wicked grin spread on her lips as she never once took her eyes off the flustered boy, “Looks like you need to be taught a lesson in how to treat a lady!” she snapped in English this time before speeding towards him in a violent burst of turquoise Hirenkyaku. Bang smirked. The trembling died and exhilaration took its place; blood pumping heavily throughout his veins. His hand tightened around the grip of the blade as he breathed slowly yet deeply. The abdominal muscles allowed the swordsman to intake more oxygen and utilize the energy efficiently without running out of breath. It also calmed the ounce of nervousness remaining within. Meanwhile he analyzed her movements with the eyes of a hawk, watching her lips form a grin similar to his own. "And so it begins." Bang vanished, bursting into a small blast of emerald sparks. He approached the turquoise warrior with equal speeds. However, energy pulsates from his right foot when it made contact with the ground; launching the swordsman over Eleonore where he would land behind her and aim a thrust to her hip. Eleonore jumped out of the way before the attack made contact, her eyes narrowing as she once more used Hirenkyaku to put a fair amount of distance between herself and her adversary. Despite his rather... shaggy appearance the boy seemed to be able to hold his own in a fight, at least for now. Drawing out two of her Seele Schneider-holsters, Eleonore rammed them together before parting them, revealing a thin, shimmering bond of reishi that connected them to the other. See if you can evade this, you sleek, little brat! Without making the slightest of sounds Eleonore began running straight towards Bang, a vicious grin spreading on her lips as she readied the weapon in her hands. Watching the young man in front of her get into a defensive stance in preparation, Eleonore then came to an abrupt stop before reaching into a small pouch hanging from her belt, revealing two small, round objects. Throwing them down into the ground with as much force as possible a huge cloud of smoke exploded all over the area they were fighting in. Eleonore quickly zeroed in on Bang's reiatsu, inwardly shuddering slightly at the toxic feeling she kept receiving, before she snapped out the whip-like weapon, grinning in triumph as she dashed towards her enemy, Seele Schneider-holsters at the ready. "I got you now, brat!" A good swordsman understood the measure of his person, but a great swordsman knew the measure of both his own existence and of his opponent. The measure of the sword's tip to the enemy's body, of which it is defined as narrow or wide by the great Ridolfo Capo Ferro. Every action had an equal reaction at a specific interval. Bang recited his words religiously and lived by the concepts of measure and tempo. Two aspects that directed how he maneuvered, how he thought and even the way he spoke. So when she approached without rhythm, Bang retreated immediately in order to keep a matching distance. "Trickery?" Bang asked disappointingly. The familiar warmth of its energy wrapped around him, slightly vibrating as he reached outwards spiritually. Bang kept his focus upon the weird feminine Reiatsu before him while a green shimmer of energy pulsated outward. Boomf. The mysterious cloud of smoke dispersed. Creating a pathway where Eleonore stood at its opposite. Immediately, green sparks erupted behind the swordsman's feet before he was launched forward. Bang's eyes were lowered, as usual, and his voice devoid of emotion. But anyone could sense the fire within his warrior spirit. He who enjoyed dueling above all else. Bang landed on his left foot, within measure, and used it to suddenly halt his movement while thrusting forward. The sword flickered green before whipping towards her wrist with enough force to open a considerable wound. Eleonore jumped back once more, nothing other than a brief grimace signaling that his weapon had touched her. “Meanie,” Eleonore spat as she raised her wrist up for a brief inspection before narrowing her eyes at her adversary, “You’re not supposed to hit a Lady or were you perhaps raised in a barn, hmm?” As much as she would love to just play around with this kid for a little while longer Eleonore was beginning to tire of the boy’s persistence. He had wanted a fight and she had granted him one—if only to make sure that he would know better than to push his luck with her in the area. “Fuck this shit,” she grumbled before reaching down in one of her many breast-pockets to pull out a small, clothed ragdoll. Flexing and shaking her limbs a few times, Eleonore then whispered a few, unintelligible words before running towards her opponent, being just quick enough to dart past his defenses and kneeing him in the gut. As the boy gasped in surprise from her sudden bout of dirty fighting, Eleonore grabbed onto his head and managed to pull off a few of his hairs out of his blonde Mohawk before using yet another blast of Hirenkyaku to remove her from his space. “Thanks for the fight, sweetheart,” Eleonore grinned as she carefully, without taking her eyes off the still-gasping boy, placed the hairs around the ragdoll’s lumpy throat as a wicked grin stretched her lips, “But it’s appears that we’ve reached the end of the line for now.” The doll began glowing a soft green as Eleonore squeezed her hands slightly around the doll’s stomach-area, making her still for a moment to hear the continued pained gasps of her opponent lying a few feet away from her. “Feel that, brat?” Eleonore drawled as she walked a little closer to the boy, “That’s the sensation of me dominating your life. Now, you seem like a smart boy—not that I’ve seen much of this cleverness yet, but who knows, it might be hiding inside that shaved head of yours—so why not just do the smart thing and say the magic words? English is not that foreign a concept, is it?” To think this blonde broad had enough speed and strength to bring him to his knees. To have him grasping for air, and the light fading in the already darkened night. The streetlights became distant stars as his eyes lowered. I can't breath. The swordsman noted. It's like there's something halting my stomach's expansion.. His stomach was contracted, unable to expand and draw in air. He felt lightheaded, dizzy and almost forgetful. "Shit..." Bang muttered. But he would never succumb to such petty tricks. "Why don't you eat shit you blonde bitch." Green sparks ignited spontaneously around his face. Rapidly popping before vanishing into nothingness. Bang's eyes closed as he fell to the ground with an audible thump. His body was limp. Yet the swordsman's fingers remained wrapped tightly around his sword's unique hilt. Eleonore's eyes narrowed as she watched the boy fall unconscious on the ground, his hand still clutching the handle of that ridiculous weapon of his, and snorted as she held up the poppet in her hand for inspection. "I expected more than just a few insults and a tumble through the greenery, boy. Seems like you can only disappoint me," she grumbled as she twisted and turned the soft bundle of cloth and filling in her hand, pinching the right arm for a few moments to see her adversary's own right arm twitch and shudder for a few moments before finally slumping to the ground. "Pathetic," she whispered as she took one last look at the boy and turned her back on him, glancing down at her clothes and dusting the worst dirt and filth off herself, sporting a fierce grimace as she took in their condition. Bang smirked. A silent pulse of green erupted as Bang launched himself towards an unsuspecting Eleonore. His sword was plunged through her body where it would pierce her stomach. And with a maniacal grin, the swordsman pushed it until the cold metal of his complex hilt pressed against Ellie's warm skin. Blood dripped from the tip of the sword, tainting the grass with streaks of crimson. Immediately, he grabbed the Quincy's mouth with his left hand in order to pull her back to him, pressing her body against his. "Always check to see if your enemy is dead, you stupid broad." Bang growled, twisting the sword deeper. "Your type pisses me the fuck off." The swordsman groaned, for the little stint she pulled with the poppet tore away at his right arm. But Bang fought through the pain, and even found exhilaration from it. "Think you're so high and mighty because you're cute. You probably come from some rich family, never had to work a day in your life-God killing people like you gets me off." He joked. Bang hooked his left foot around hers in order to keep Ellie from dashing away. "I don't know what the hell you are, but Princesses don't exist in the real world. So I'll make sure to send you back into a fantasy." Bang pushed Ellie off of him, withdrawing his rapier with monstrous force and sending blood spiraling across the field. And in that instant, he attempted to impale her through her heart. Staring in shock at the quickly approaching weapon, knowing that there was no way she would be able to get out of the way, Eleonore instead drew as much as reishi to herself as she could before activating her Blut Vene. Bright blue veins immediately appeared on her skin, stopping the flow of blood from her stomach and decorating the rest of her upper body just in time before the sword made contact. She felt the force behind the attack slam into her with about as much subtlety as a freight train, crying out from both the pain screaming at her nerves in her abdomen and now in her chest. Then, she whipped both arms out and clung to her opponent's blade, twisting it to the side and delivering a firm kick to the boy's already sore stomach. "B-bastard!" she rasped as she slowly rose from the ground, glaring vehemently at Bang as she got on her feet, "You think that something as insignificant as this is going to keep me down? You think me some spoiled brat who hasn't worked a day in her life to earn some strength, huh? Well, boy, allow me to prove you wrong!" Using her immense speed to grab onto Bang's spiky hair, Eleonore got a firm grip in it before slamming her clenched hand straight into his face, letting the boy go just in time to see him fly backwards and hit his head against the ground. "I will break you!" Eleonore growled as she drew a Seele Schneider from inside her tattered and blood-splattered jacket, kneeling down beside Bang as she activated the weapon, and then she drove it through his sword-hand with all her strength. Not wasting any moment, the blonde Quincy then proceeded to jam her knee down onto the wounded hand after pulling her weapon away to target the other hand. "Allow me to show you a little fantasy," she leant down to whisper into his ear, showing the dazed Fullbringer the same little doll from before his attack on her, only to squeeze her fingers around the doll's throat. "This time I won't make the same mistake, boy, so I thank you for letting me know," she growled as she tightened the grip, glaring down at the writhing man as his air-supply was completely cut off. Bang laughed. The kind of maniacal laugh a predator releases when it's prey has had its composure broken. This pain meant nothing. And his lowered eyes, filled with enjoyment made sure she saw it. Luckily he managed to dodge the strike to his sword hand, for strikes to one's hand was the primary target of an Epeeist. So how could a master allow himself to fall victim to such a bland attack? But rather than retort, he allowed the blue blade to impale his left hand. Emerald sparks reappeared around his mouth, his stomach expanding and contracting as normal. The force around his neck had transformed from life-threatening to annoying. But instead of focus upon the blonde broad, Bang kept his eyes upon her blue blade. A unique sword, a symbol of master craftsmanship. German in design but with a spiritual purpose. Similar to an arrow. And as he learned of it, certain embers of light flowed into Bang. "I understand." Bang grinned deviously. His legs bent and snapped forward against her stomach- emitting a large green pulse upon contact-the amplified kick was enough to cause internal damage. "What's with you and getting close to me you stupid bitch!" He barked. Her Seele Schneider levitated upwards before soaring towards Ellie's throat. It moved without resistance, following the command of its new master. Category:Nixie the Bloody Pixie Category:Shen Yi Category:Roleplay